1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf instruments for assistance with one""s golf game and, in particular, to a compact and portable calculator-wheel and method of using the same to assist golfers in consistently making the best golf club selection based on primary variables such as distance to the target, wind speed, etc.
2. Description of the Background
Golf proficiency in part depends on the ability to select the optimum club for the shot at hand. If a golfer has been properly taught, good shot making on the course depends more heavily on proper club selection and not the degree of force applied by the swing. The ability to select the best club consistently leads to increased confidence in the swing and a lower all-around score. The only club-selection factor within the golfer""s control is the swing force or intensity. By way of example, a golfer can often make a trade-off between a light 7-iron and a heavy 8-iron. Otherwise, there are numerous extrinsic (uncontrollable) factors. The range or distance to the target is the most determinative. By way of example, a golfer might use a four iron for a shot in the 150 to 160 yard range, the five iron in the 140 to 150 yard range, the six iron in the 130 to 140 yard range, and so forth. In addition to distance, there are subtle factors that include at least wind direction and speed, slope (lie) at the ball, slope at the target, target elevation, firmness of the ground at the target, and swing force. Accurate club selection based on these factors and coupled with a xe2x80x9cgroovedxe2x80x9d swing brings far fewer errors and consistently lower scores. Golfers work hard to groove their swings but many are not proficient at evaluating the foregoing factors, or they simply forget one or two. Consequently, their game suffers needlessly.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a simple and effective device that helps to consistently calculate proper club selection based on all of the foregoing variables, thereby improving a golfer""s ability to swing consistently and uniformly by giving him confidence in club selection and fostering confidence in shot making.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of calculating club selection, and a simple and portable calculator therefor that can be used to consistently calculate proper club selection based on all of the necessary considerations including at least distance to the target, wind direction and speed, slope (lie) at the ball, slope at the target, target elevation, firmness of the ground at the target, and swing force.
It is another object to provide a method of calculating club selection and a calculator for implementing the method which relies primarily on the distance to the target and swing intensity, the foregoing being offset by each of the other variables.
It is still another object to make club selection an objective process, thereby giving him confidence in club selection and fostering confidence in shot making.
It is still another object to accomplish the foregoing by a simple means such as a mechanical index wheel that can be carried on the course, needs no batteries, and makes no sound.
These and other objects are accomplished by the provision of a golf accessory for calculating proper club selections. The accessory is a calculator wheel having three overlying disks pivotally attached at the centers. The lower disk bears a plurality of radial legends each representing a club selection factor (such as wind direction/speed, slope (lie) at the ball, slope at the target, target elevation, and firmness of the ground at the target), and another legend representing available club options. The central disk has a transparent section with radial indicia for showing through the club selection factor legends on the lower disk, and a window for showing through the available club options. The central disk also has a radial legend representing distance to the target. The upper disk has a first transparent section for showing through the distance to the target legend on the central disk, thereby allowing rotatable adjustment of the upper disk relative to the central disk to select distance to target. The upper disk also has a second transparent section for showing through the available club options on the lower disk to allow proper club selection. The three disks can be relatively positioned to consistently calculate proper club selection based on all of the necessary club selection factors.